happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Piloto
Pilot(Piloto) es el primer episodio de Happy Tree Gonzalo Friends(no oficial), este episodio introduce a tres personajes,Gonzalo, un personaje de 12 años que le gusta el deporte y la comida, Takako, una mosca extremadamente cool que toca la guitarra, y Hubert, un cerdo adicto a la limpieza. Descripcion del episodio This is the first episode of the series! Here you will see the first adventure of three friends .(Este es el primer episodio de la serie! Aqui veras la primera aventura de los tres amigos.) Trama El episodio comienza con los tres personajes caminando por la calle, en un momento, Hubert se encuentra una navaja suiza y Gonzalo, Takako y Hubert juegan con esta. Todo va bien hasta que la navaja suiza se resbala de las manos de Hubert y se clava en la pierna de Gonzalo. Gonzalo ve la herida y comienza a gritar de dolor, por suerte, Hubert encuentra una curita y se la pone en la pierna. Gonzalo se empieza a sentir mejor, hasta que este se quita la curita muy rapido, provocandole una herida. Este vuelve a gritar de dolor, Y se pone otra curita. Los personajes siguen caminando, y Hubert sigue con su navaja suiza. Gonzalo encuentra un cargador tirado en el piso, pero lo lanza, haciendo que Hubert se resbale, El cargador se empala en la cabeza de Takako y la mata. Gonzalo y Hubert comienzan a correr pero Gonzalo se tropieza y se hace un corte en la cara Gonzalo(ya con una gasa y dos curitas) empieza a sentirse mal, Hubert sigue corriendo y Gonzalo se cae. Hubert vuelve a resbalarse y su navaja suiza se vuelve a caer, Por desgracia, todos los objetos se activan y se clavan contra la cabeza y espalda de Gonzalo, mientras este muere lentamente, por alguna razon , un yunque lo aplasta y lo mata. Hubert se detiene y ve el cadaver, cansado, Hubert se cae al piso y se raspa. El episodio termina con los dos cadaveres siendo arrastrados contra el suelo y Hubert con una curita. Moraleja Be careful with sharp objects!(Ten cuidado con los objetos filosos!) Muertes #Takako es empalada en la cabeza con un cargador. #Gonzalo es aplastado por un yunque. Heridas #Gonzalo se hace un corte en la pierna. #Gonzalo se quita la curita muy rapido, haciendole otra herida #Gonzalo estrella su cara contra el suelo. #Todos los objetos de la navaja suiza se clavan contra Gonzalo. #Hubert se hace un raspon al tirarse el mismo al suelo por el cansancio. Errores #Cuando a Gonzalo se le hace un corte en la pierna, la nariz de Takako desaparece brevemente. #Cuando Gonzalo es aplastado por el yunque, se puede ver una breve imagen de Takako siendo empalada por el cargador. #Gonzalo no tiene su nariz por una milifraccion de segundo. Curiosidades *Este episodio se reestreno en TV con "Fool Monty" y Marge be Not Proud(ambos episodios son una version de esta serie), Bajo el nombre de Beginning of the History( Asi comenzo Todo) *Esta es la primera aparicion de Gonzalo, Takako y Hubert. *Esta es la primera muerte de Gonzalo y Takako. Muertes(Fotos) Takako.png|Takako siendo empalada por el cargador. Gonzalo.png|El cuerpo de Gonzalo siendo aplastado por el yunque. Esta es la muerte mas dolorosa de Gonzalo, ya que este expulsa mucha sangre y tambien le quita el corazon, Otra muerte dolorosa suya aparece en Fool Monty. Categoría:Episodios de Happy Tree Gonzalo Friends Categoría:Episodios de Internet